Talk:Prophecies campaign checklist
I think we should a checklist for each Campaign and the Battle Isles. The checklist, IMO, should include all Missions, Areas, and Unlockables. I am not sure what to do with Quests...so any thoughts on that would help. Quests are a little more complicated because 1) there are so many, 2) some are repeatable, and 3) some are only available for certain Professions. Anyway, the reason I got this idea was from the Factions Chapter having areas only available when certain things are done. I would want some way of knowing that I had been there, apart from a cleared map (assuming that is even available), because, for instance, one of the supposed Faction reward areas is a balcony overlooking the massive city in Cantha. --Ravious 00:06, 11 February 2006 (CST) : Is there any way we can get the or whatever it is in here? 03:47, 12 February 2006 (CST) ::Um, what you're doing now might work on some browsers/character sets, but I'm getting 2 parallel, vertical lines with a slash through them now instead of an empty box. --Rainith 04:08, 12 February 2006 (CST) ::: Ok, I will fix this, maybe add a box image instead. --Ravious 23:50, 17 February 2006 (CST) Not needed As it stand now, this is like an indx to the site. If a user wants to do every mission, quest and grab every skill for the Prophecies campaign, they merely need to click on those things on the Main Page and they'll have them. Once Factions is added, it should be added in a way that will make clear what can be acquired in Ch1 and wha can be acquired in Ch2. this is not needed and not practical in my opinion. --Karlos 05:19, 12 February 2006 (CST) :And how will they know what they have done? Where they have been? A checklist is by definition an index of things that can be done offered in a way where things done (or to be done) can be easily remembered. The GuildWiki does not offer this at the moment without this article. --Ravious 23:49, 17 February 2006 (CST) I agree with Karlos. The complete list of every obtainable goal in the game is a moving target. Who has the time to keep up with it? We barely have enough manpower to keep the rest of the wiki in sync with the current state of the game. Are you volunteering to keep this checklist updated in perpetuity, Ravious? — Stabber 00:04, 18 February 2006 (CST) : Yes. I made this page because I definitely want one for Factions. If GuildWiki doesn't want to have this page then I will submit the Checklist to gamefaqs.com. I would prefer to have it here because I believe this site is superior to all others in terms of game information. --Ravious 03:23, 18 February 2006 (CST) :: I entirely agree with you about the superiority of this site to all other sites about GW. Well, you seem determined. Congratulations! You have just volunteered for a Sisyphean task. Happy syncing! — Stabber 04:45, 18 February 2006 (CST) ::: Haven't we all. :) --Ravious 04:58, 18 February 2006 (CST) * Mission overviews * Runes * all the explorable areas are available in categories * 00:16, 18 February 2006 (CST) :: I am not disputing that there aren't lists elsewhere. However, my goal is to make a comprehensive one in a nice printable form. So rather than running to the Priest of Balth every time he wants to check which next Skill to purchase, or whether to spend Faction to get to a certain area that he is unsure of whether he has been there. He can look at his handy-dandy GuildWiki Checklist. I must say I am very surprised at the wiki-culture's resistance to this simple, usable page. --Ravious 03:23, 18 February 2006 (CST) ::: Checking in a bit late, I have to say this is great, and I don't know why anyone would be against the existence of this page per say. The goal is very clear, to provide a "paper" checklist so players can record they've done everything. Obviously, it is some work, but there's been enough work done here that I can't imagine why it would be deleted at this point. Maybe most people don't care, but that's true about GuildWars. ;) --JoDiamonds 06:50, 28 March 2006 (CST) ::::It looks a lot nicer now and makes a lot more sense. I am no longer opposed to this page. --Karlos 12:29, 28 March 2006 (CST) ::I see some usability problems here. It looks like this checklist is missing some things for those looking to pursue the explorer title track. Under the Exploration section, it doesn't list mission areas at all, which is definitely needed to be a complete checklist for exploration. Is this checklist still being watched? If not I'll update it when I come back around to this checklist. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 06:49, 31 July 2006 (CDT) Core vs. Prophecies Why are there checkboxes for core skills and prophies skills? They're the same thing, aren't they? Starlight 11:22, 28 March 2006 (CST) :No. Core skills are skills which come with every campaign. If you buy only Factions, you will still have these skills. You get Prophecies skills only by buying Prophecies. 06:53, 28 March 2006 (CST) ::That makes sense. Thanks. Starlight 11:22, 28 March 2006 (CST) Somewhat related, why are "core" checkbox items (as in, not items in the sense of inventory) listed here? The pre-Searing guide is to help people make sure they've done important items before moving on to post-Searing, so this should be for people making sure they're done with Prophecies-specific things before moving on to Factions (or other future campaigns). Runes and item upgrades for the core professions will presumably be available in all campaigns and core skills certainly will be. Such things shouldn't be in a Prophecies checklist. --68.142.14.36 23:09, 28 March 2006 (CST) :If people have prophecies, they will still have it after they get to factions. The reason for this list is to provide a complete list of boxes to tick for the "I want to have everything possible" fraction of players. Everything you can possibly do in prophecies is in there. Hmm, seeing how I would tick every single box on that page, I guess I could speak from a first-person perspective here. But then, I dont have all bonus quests with all character, so, yay, I am saved. ;-)--Xeeron 23:35, 28 March 2006 (CST) ::But that's not the point of the page. Are you going to list core stuff in the Factions checklist and every campaign thereafter, also? There should instead be a core checklist. --68.142.14.36 00:08, 29 March 2006 (CST) :::No, the core skills, items, etc... should be on each checklist. The checklists are specific to the game. The Factions checklist would have the core skills also, as they are included in that game. --Rainith 01:03, 29 March 2006 (CST) ::::I concur. --Ravious 07:36, 29 March 2006 (CST) I think having the skills split up into "core" and "prophecies" is confusing. I was working on capturing a couple elite warrior skills the other day and was comparing what I have on my character in relation to what I have checked off on my (printed) checklist. I noticed that Devastating Hammer and Bull's Charge were not in the warrior skills list so I added them. A while later I noticed that they are there, just in a different warrior section. So, I had to revert my changes. I don't have Factions. "Core" doesn't mean anything to me. I am playing a campaign where all things on this checklist are available to me. Putting skills in one section because they are considered "core" when I am actually playing the "core campaign" doesn't make any sense. -- James Sumners 09:26, 13 June 2006 (CDT) :Would you like a Venn-diagram? If you play Prophecies, you play with the core-skills plus the skills that are available to Prophecies alone. Prophecies != Core. Prophecies is just the first installment in the series. Call it GW1 if you want. GW2 (Factions) and GW3 (Nightfall) all use the core-skills, plus the skills unique to their respective campaigns. The core is always available because it is, in fact, the core. What I'm trying to say here, and this is really important, is that "core"-skills are available outside of each individual campaign, and as such more than deserve their own separate category. The core is inside each campaign, but also transcends campaigns at the same time by being available in other campaigns as well. Oh, I like the way I phrased that, I'm going to get myself a cookie now. --Black Ark 07:32, 31 July 2006 (CDT) :: So? Who cares? Not me. Look, the point of a checklist is to check off things as you acquire or complete them. It isn't to figure out which skill is "core" and which is unique to some campaign. To the person using the checklist, particularly one who only has one of the games, the "core" designation is useless and frustrating. :: I understand that the core skills are available to every player of the Guild Wars games, no matter which campaigns they have. I just think it doesn't matter in the scope of a checklist. If you really want it to matter, take the core skills out of the Prophecies campaign checklist. But, if they are going to be listed in every game's checklist, don't split them out into their own section. -- James Sumners 09:00, 31 July 2006 (CDT)